In the processing of color photographic films, color developing baths are used that comprise as their main component a color developing agent in an alkaline solution. These color developing baths also comprise additional components such as permeability agents, antifoggants, preservatives, etc.
Procedures exist whereby the different components of a color developer solution are supplied separately in kit form. Such photographic processing kits are generally made up of two or three items that each contain one or more components of the final bath. These different items are mixed by the end user to obtain a color developing bath that is ready for use. Provision of such kit forms is desirable because the different components of the color developing bath are unstable when they are present together in the same solution.
For the processing of motion picture films, there exists a kit containing two concentrated solutions, called concentrates, one of which contains an alkali, and the other a developing agent, and a solid component, which is 3,5-dinitrobenzoic acid in a damp powder form. This form makes automated manufacture of the kit problematic because the powder component is difficult to handle industrially.
In addition, to obtain a color developing bath from these two liquid concentrates and the solid component, these three kit items have to be mixed in a set order for the powder to dissolve completely. Photographic processing kits are intended to enable non-specialist end users to prepare ready-to-use developing baths more easily.